Ten los sueños más dulces Tenten
by Lucinda Price
Summary: "Estaré contigo siempre solo tienes que tener los sueños más dulces, mi querida Tenten". Comenten :D


hola espero que estén bien aquí les traigo este one-shot, espero que les guste, es inspirado en la muerte injusta de neji T-T

* * *

No he derramado ni una lagrima, aun cuando vi a lee haciéndolo, ¿la razón?, no la sé, tal vez sea solo una pesadilla, una mala broma de mi cabeza, la cual repite esas imágenes de mal gusto una y otra vez, tal vez alguien se burla de mi, tal vez sea una mentira y sea la causante del por qué no sentí dolor en el momento, solo siento un vacío que se va haciendo más y más grande.

Mi cabeza está en blanco, solo puedo verte a ti en ese momento, defendiendo lo que para ti era lo más importante, lo que a ti te liberaría para siempre, como lo querías, libre como tu padre lo fue cuando tu eras solo un niño.

Eres un egoísta, me dejaste sola, no podre soportarlo, el no verte más me hace sentir impotente, pude haber corrido lo más rápido que podía y salvarte, podía haber anticipado ese ataque, pero me quede ahí parada mientras todo pasaba en cámara lenta, quisiera que nada hubiera pasado, que nunca te hubiera conocido, así no me despreciaría a mí misma y no pensaría en ya no vivir más, pero te amaba, ese fue mi pecado y mi castigo lo estoy cumpliendo.

Sin darme cuenta caí de rodillas mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo, es lo más lejos que pude alejarme de todos, la guerra termino, todos celebran, claro nunca conocerán el dolor que se siente perder a alguien al que amas, algunos sí, pero tal vez de diferente manera, solo sé que no me importa lo que sientan los demás ahora.

Mi mirada fija al suelo, una pared de rocas y unos árboles, bajo la luna que me observaba, el peligro que tal vez corría lo ignoraba y donde estuviera ya no me importaba.

—¿por qué?

Formulaba las palabras con mi voz que a penas salía, mi cuerpo de rodillas encorvado con mis piernas en forma de V.

Un kunai en mi mano, ¿desde cuando estaba ahí?, ¿nunca lo solté después de la guerra?, lo contemple, podía reconocer que mi mirada se notaba perdida.

—"Jamás fallas ni un tiro, Tenten"

y ahí estaba de nuevo mi cabeza jugándome otra mala broma, Neji estaba enfrente de mí, observándome, con una sonrisa de lado y un brillo peculiar que rodeaba todo su cuerpo, abrí un poco los ojos pero pensé en no dejarme llevar por eso que llaman locura, y baje mi mirada, y la oculte entre mis flequillos.

—esto no puede ser verdad...

—"lo es, solo créelo y lo será"

El se arrodillo justo enfrente de mi calculando exactamente donde terminaba mi cuerpo abatido.

Lo observe después negué con la cabeza.

— no, no es verdad... tu estas...

—"Muerto" Neji termino la frase " si lo estoy, solo quería venir a despedirme"

— no hay necesidad de que lo hagas, puedes quedarte.- sonreí de forma sarcástica, realmente me convencía más y más que él estaba ahí en frente de mi, el hombre al que siempre ame.

—"No puedo, solo me puedo despedir de una persona, y te elegí a ti"

— ¿por qué no a Hinata?, ella llora por ti, yo ni siquiera he derramado ni una sola lagrima por ti.

—"Es porque ella estará bien, lo sé, no me necesita"

—y ¿yo?

—"Tú también lo estarás, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco"

- Sin ti no se que hacer, no que decir, no se hallar el camino a correcto…

—"Lo harás, se que estarás bien, tranquila, lo encontraras, yo estaré ahí para guiarte en la oscuridad"

Neji choco su cabeza con la mía y tomando mi hombro con su mano, quedando los dos miradas bajas.

Yo tenía la mirada sombría, pero alcanzaba a ver sus labios formaban una curva, el sonreía, levanto su otra mano y delicadamente alzo mi barbilla, su rose era tan delicado como si yo fuera de cristal y me fuera romper en cualquier momento, su contacto era real su mano en mi hombro se sentía y lo veía respirar como si estuviera vivo de nuevo, en realidad estaba ahí junto a mí.

—"te amo, lo sabes, lo siento, te deje sola, perdóname"

— de nuevo... dime que me amas una vez más.

—"te amo"- dijo sonriendo.

Algo húmedo se resbaló sobre mi mejilla y siguió su camino hacia caer sobre el suelo, lloraba como una niña pequeña, solloce como tal y Neji me abrazo, sentí su cálido contacto de nuevo.

—"no llores tenten, todo estará bien ya verás"

—te amo.

Me separe de su abrazo y lo bese rápida y apasionadamente, él me correspondió, el beso fue profundo y lleno de sentimientos que no se podían decir con palabras, entrelazamos nuestras manos y nos separamos.

—"Estaré siempre contigo, cada noche vendré entre tus sueños y te irás conmigo, a un lugar donde estemos solo los dos, no te fallare, solo tienes que dormir y entrar a un mundo que es solo tuyo, jamás te rindas no importa lo que pase, si te caes te levantare, siempre estaré ahí contigo recuérdalo"

Neji me miro con ternura y luego hablo de nuevo

—"Me tengo que ir, recuerda que te amo demasiado, siempre fuiste la indicada para mi, estaré contigo siempre solo tienes que tener los sueños más dulces, mi querida Tenten"

Sus manos seguían entrelazadas con las mías y vi poco a poco como se desvanecía como una luz que se apagaba poco a poco.

Este es un trágico final, en donde él se libero a sí mismo y también encontré el consuelo que me libero a mí, siempre tengo sueños en los que Neji está conmigo en el que soy para siempre y por siempre suya.

Yonde kurete arigatō!- _(Gracias por leer!)_


End file.
